The Community Center for Alcoholism will continue to provide rehabilitative assistance to individuals and families with alcohol related problems through a coordinated utilization of existing community resources. The direct services provided by the program are counseling, referral, residency when indicated, extensive follow-up, and outreach. It is anticipated that continued growth of the program will lead to a more enlightened attitude on the part of the community toward the illness, alcoholism. New efforts toward early detection and intervention, specifically in the industrial and driving populations, constitute a development of the total Jefferson County alcoholism program of which we are an integral part.